SSS and, Flying, Solo Missions
by BearSent176
Summary: Happy New Year & welcome back to another chapter in the lives of Kim Possible and Roman Stopblaski, from Unheard Flipper's tale of military undercover-ops in Middleton. Today Roman seems to have much on his mind with a few things surrounding his partner. He can't say & she won't find out for a while, making for such the drama between them. MACH 2 and booms galore. Hope you enjoy.


**Greetings to you all in the New Year and welcome back to another chapter of the lives of Kim Possible and Roman Stopblaski, from Unheard Flipper's AU, 'The Truth About Kim and Ron'. We'll start the tale in moments but we'd like to thank those of you who Reviewed, Faved, Followed or Alerted: Jimmy1201, Just Another Muggle In Panem, readerjunkie, Taechunsa, Sentinel103, pbow, Aeon master of time and space, and simleyhiu, thank you one and all, even those who read but don't chime in.**

**Last time out Kim and Roman had some catching up to do after a long summer apart, with Kim continuing her undercover 'duties' as a high school cheerleader while Roman was on the other side of the world receiving additional training and 'upgrades' commiserate with his newly acquired rank. Each also continued their Intel gathering parts of their missions while 'in the field', but while Kim's was more prosaic in nature, Roman was a very busy little Spec Ops Operative when his training and certifications ended. How busy, we will shortly see, and how it impacts their relationship as it's been developing, is also open for your discussion. Also on display were how their first mission of the new school year netted some embarrassing sitches for Roman and how each dealt with, and played, their high school evil nemesis before catching up from the long 3-Plus months apart.**

**But before we start this chapter, we've got to deny the 'Billable Hour Club' at Disney their feeding frenzy: Kim Possible and those represented with this tale from the program is the property of Disney, of which we are borrowing for no profit in this tale. Roman Stopblaski is on loan to us by Unheard Flipper from his AU mentioned above.**

21

SSS and, Flying Solo, Missions

Looking in disbelief to the Marine Colonel masquerading as a High School Vice-Principal, "So Senior _decided_ to take on the mob and Vinnie Wheeler all on his own, huh?", Kim asked, "Isn't he a little old for that? And aren't Ops like that supposed to be _our_ job?", she waved a hand indignantly between her and Roman.

Shrugging, "Yeah Possible normally they are, but the old man was getting bored and wanted to do some good on his own. So he got Betty to point him in a direction where we probably wouldn't cross paths with him.", Steve Barkin replied as he wondered why the Russian was quiet at the moment, "Unfortunately we got pointed at the same target.", he sighed as he rubbed his eyes with his right hand, "Du screwed up this time." Then at his subordinate's apparent _reply_ to that bit of news, "I'll try to fix it up later tonight at the Commanders' Meeting."

Huffing in frustration, "Well someone still should have told us.", she said as she crossed her arms. "We needed the time off to get a break, at least a mental one since Drakken seems to be working on something that _nobody_ can get a fix on right now.", she sighed as she rubbed her temples for a few seconds.

At Barkin's raised eyebrow, "All Shego could tell us is that its something big, and he's cut her out of most of the details, other than what he _wants_ her to know.", Kim said. "But he did jump at the bait money we left out there for him to take, so we can only hope it turns up before long to help us track his movements and patterns.", she reported as she glanced to her partner, who, at the moment, was looking distracted.

Then looking back to her CO, "And because I had to slip off, unnoticed, to meet with Shego and get what Intel she could pass to us,", Kim nodded to Roman, "he turned into an action sports star to draw attention to him at the right moments.", she said with some regret as his 'loser persona' was broadcast worldwide for Reality TV's _posterity_.

Cutting in to draw attention away from that socially embarrassing (for him at MHS) event at the XXX Games, "Da, if that is what bored is like at his age, where can Eh sign up?", he snorted. "That blue eyed old man is just crazy.", Roman rolled his eyes. "But Eh hope E am in good enough shape at hes age to even walk with cane."

Looking curiously between his two subordinates, ""Well like I said he was bored.", Barkin repeated to Kim. Then looking at Roman, "And at the rate you abuse yourself on these missions Stopblaski, you will be lucky to be alive long before you get anywhere near his age."

Shrugging back, "Eh em lucky to be alive now, Sir.", then shaking his head in amusement, "But as for Senior, if he wants excitement in his life, let hem wrestle beeg snakes like KP did last Christmas.", he snorted.

At this point Wade blipped in over the computer interface, "Senior and his son were gathering information on Wheeler and also checking security on those companies that Wheeler controlled too.", he said over the video and audio feed. "They had to fake the loss of Senior's fortune to make them believable."

At the mention of 'fortune', Roman looked uneasy, "I understand about that Wade…Roman what's wrong?", Kim asked him.

Sighing sadly, "When Drakken got the royalty money Eh fronted Eh dedn"t realize how fast et could go." Looking off, 'Em sorry about own troubles.", Roman replied.

"Do you want to talk about it son?", Colonel Barkin asked in genuine concern.

"Eh wes stupid. All money I fronted was lost.", he exhaled sadly.

"How much?", the older man inquired.

Sighing heavily, "Nine million..dat's ten percent of the first royalty check. Well et least Rockwaller got ruby buckle." Looking up briefly, "Even though et was marked Eh tink ets gone…And dat money for deh kids.", Roman said, now studying his feet, not looking anyone in the face. "Deh rest is tied up where Eh cannot touch it for a few years, so Eh have noting for them for a while.", he said, unspoken the distinct possibility that in this line of business he may not live long enough to see _that_ money.

Placing a hand on Roman's shoulder, "Well it went to a good cause, Roman, it will allow us to track Drakken's money laundering business since it was marked.", Barkin said as he squeezed the shoulder. "We'll do what we can to get it back Lieutenant.", Barkin said, then rubbed his flattop as he considered whether he could afford to lay out that kind of cash, "C'mon, I'll buy you a beer.", he offered in condolence.

"Nyet I'd just cry en et.", Roman muttered, "Can we be dismissed?", he asked so he could go somewhere else to brood about the cash loss.

Before her CO could reply, "Let's get back to Senior's little adventure, Sir. Was or wasn't his fortune in danger?", Kim frowned, though she didn't want to spend any more time in the D Hall debriefing than she had to, she wanted to get a clarification of that sitch.

Shaking his head onscreen, "No Kim, Vinnie Wheeler just _thought_ that he had control of it. When the Feds busted him he had left a very nice trail which will be used as evidence to get him twenty-five to life as a guest of the US government. In fact, some of Senior's billionaire friends will be getting their money back, so the old man might be invited to re-join the Billionaire's Club.", Wade explained.

Nodding to him, "OK that's good maybe it will keep him out of our hair for a while."

Then mystified, she turned to her partner, "Roman why didn't you pursue any of those girls hitting on you at the competition? _Most_ of them were legal and _none_ of them lived anywhere close to Middleton.", the red head asked, a mix of hurt and tweak in her voice. "You could have at least experienced _that_ little bit of carnal joy in place of what you went through over there."

Before the Russian could reply he was cut off by the Marine Colonel, "That was **my** decision Lieutenant. Despite playing a geeky looking screw up, Stopblaski knows how to obey orders...", to which Kim frowned, "at least in public."

He continued after gazing a moment to his US subordinate, "Yeah, my orders were for him to take one for the team there, and with his cash loss I'd say he's taken two now. But on this mission I'd say he's done as much as any of us had, and we'll try to make it up to him, the cash that is.", Barkin said as an uncomfortable silence filled the room.

Looking to his Operatives Barkin asked, "Are there anymore questions then?" No reply, "Dismissed and I'll see you back in school on Monday morning.", he said and then called out, "Oh and Possible, remember you have dates this weekend, and Stopblaski you do whatever it is that you do. But make sure you both keep your communications devices on for personal security reasons or in case an emergency mission comes up."

Both nodded, stood up and without a word walked out of D Hall together. "Listen Ron I have a hair appointment after school because of the dates, are you going to be alright getting home?", the red head asked in concern because of what she now knew of some of the fallout from their last mission together.

Nonchalantly smiling, but his eyes holding something else she couldn't place in them, "But of course KP, I know the way home. Even dumb vodka drinking Ruskie knows way home. Me and Rufus will go out and get some snackage and maybe hang with Monique.", Roman replied, his tone a _little_ too laid-back for Kim's way of thinking.

Cocking her head and an eyebrow, "Uh yeahhh...weeellll about that…I don't know about Monique being available to go with you for that, because she's going with me to that hair appointment…We sorta have a double date lined up for tomorrow, so I guess you're flying solo tonight.", Kim replied, a little sorry for leaving Roman in a lurch for the upcoming future like that, "Think you can handle it?"

Again a casual nod, "Me and Rufus are tight, we go then.", he said as he kept his smile up, "But can I have your communications device for now? Eh would like to play some games on it. We can get it back to you later tonight or sometime tomorrow."

Nodding, but puzzled, "OK but let me have your cell phone in case we have a mission or I have to call my 'rents.", Kim agreed as he handed over his phone. After pocketing the device he glanced at her before he turned to walk up the hallway.

As he walked away, Kim thought for a moment about the look she noticed in his eyes, "Ron?", she called out as he reached a hallway corner, "Are you going to be alright?"

He stopped, looked back and with a smile she could tell didn't reach his eyes, he waved to her before he turned the corner and walked out of sight.

After she processed recent events in her mind, _'Damn!'_, she mentally kicked herself, _'He is __**not**__ alright. What is __**wrong**__ with you Possible? You should have invited him to come along with you tonight.'_, she thought as she sadly gazed at the corner he just turned. She suddenly felt sad at letting him go off into the night like that instead of helping him get through what was on his mind since this mission ended.

Sighing she headed off to her hair appointment. _'I'll catch up to him tomorrow and see if I can help him. I really can't believe how badly I missed how bummed he was about that last mission.'_

X

Once off the school grounds Roman called Wade on his borrowed Kimmunicator. "Hey Wade how ya doin' my man?", the Russian asked as his image came up onscreen.

"What are you doing with Kim's device _Ron_?", the African-American asked before he checked to make sure no one was close enough to hear the conversation.

"She has my cell phone and a hair appointment. You ready for me tonight?", Roman _knowingly_ asked him.

Sighing heavily, "Yeah, I know you said you'd have her device tonight, but I was planning on using both of you to break into Killigan's castle and sort of level it to throw off his plans for a while.", Wade said as he looked down at something on his desk. Then looking up and into Roman's eyes through the screen, "But are you _sure_ Kim is busy?", he asked, not sure if Kim's appointment couldn't be delayed for this mission.

Waving his concerns away, "She has a hair appointment with Monique...", Roman replied. "But…uh, make sure you don't call her.", he leaned into the screen. "I'd rather not have her along on this one.", Roman growled, his teeth prominent in a smile Wade saw as almost feral. "I'd prefer it if there were no Middleton witnesses for _this_ particular mission."

Shaking off the feeling he got from Roman's _performance_ over the Kimmunicator, "_Convenient_ isn't it _Ron_? Did you somehow set this up?", Wade asked as he typed.

Smirking as he shrugged, "Ah, et's jest way et worked out.", he airily replied. Then looking directly into Wade's eyes over the device, "Have ride to GJ's hangar waiting for meh en thirty minutes, Eh have to drop Rufus off after getting him some Nacos to tide him over for the night.", Roman said in a no-nonsense tone.

Taken aback, "I don't know if GJ will scramble a pilot on such short notice..."

Cutting him off, "Eh don't need one; remember what Eh ded over summer?", Roman smugly replied.

Nodding with a sigh, "Yeah I remember. You've got the training posted in your file.._and_ I've kept Kim from finding the upgrades to them because of 'a need to know'", Wade air quoted. "But I'm telling you, as a member of this team and a friend..You need to come clean with Kim about this. Barkin knows more, but not all of it, because he's copied in by orders..but Kim's got no clue and she's going to be twenty kinds of _pissed_ when she finds out about it from anybody **but** you.", he glared at the Russian who seemed to be playing with fire with this secrecy between partners.

A goofy grin in his reply, "She know Eh have _some_ training, Wade. For now et es enough for her.", Roman shrugged.

Working from another angle, "Does Barkin know that you're taking this on tonight with Killigan?", Wade tried to keep his Russian teammate from making a mistake that could adversely affect him professionally and personally.

Glaring lightly at the screen, "Vhat de Colonel doesn't know won't hurt hem.", Roman muttered, his intention to have Wade steer away from that conversation topic for now.

Taking the hint, "Yeah, but it might come back to haunt you if either one of them find out what you've been hiding from them; I can just _imagine_ the debrief you'll get for that.", Wade rolled his eyes in exasperation. "But you just remember my only involvement in this was to get the airplane, the rest is all you.", he said, then realized, "By the way, do you want any backup from MI6 for this one? Killigan _is_ in their backyard and they do have a training facility about a hundred miles from your target."

At Roman's hesitation, "Look, I know why you want to kick Killigan's ass, but if you get in over your head they'll be able to back you up since you're keeping Middleton out of the loop.", Wade suggested. "Besides when this hits the fan, and you know it will, if they grill me I'm gonna spill like a leaky bucket.", he warned.

Then crossing his arms, "And it's becoming _very_ obvious that you've let your personal feelings for Kim cloud your judgment on things like this.", Wade said while looking pointedly at Roman.

Looking just as ticked off at Wade, "All Eh need is the word to go out to _higher_ that Em sending message to villain. They can monitor, but et es **meh** operation and Eh want you to turn off meh tracking chip. Priority Order Zebra 31 Charlie, as of now. Vou may _know_ vhere Eh am going, but dis way vou heve plausible deniability vith Kimika and Barkein for lettle while.", Roman growled to Wade, now in the Bueno Nacho parking lot. "And as for my personal feelings for Kim..that is between her and me. Eh call back in a few.", then he shutdown the call and entered the restaurant.

But unbeknownst to Roman, though Wade couldn't exactly track the device he could set the Kimmunicator to 'stealth record' and was recording everything that happened during this mission, regardless of Roman attempting to shut the device down in the future.

Once Roman had the bag of Nacos for the mole rat he jogged back to the Stoppable home and gave the opened bag to Rufus, who promptly devoured the first Naco. While Rufus continued on his merry way stuffing himself with Nacos, Roman set his gear out for the mission on his bed, which he checked and packed in bags he had for this purpose.

Satisfied with his gear and packing choices, he quickly dressed, and even had time to down a Naco before he heard a honk out in the driveway.

Turning from the window after checking on the car outside, "Comrade Rufusiski, Eh hev left you rations for the night, eat yer fill Eh will be back soon.", Roman told his little friend while he wrote a quick note to Ron's parents explaining his absence and Rufus' location. Moments later he and his gear were out the door and in the car for the short ride to GJ's area of the Middleton Airport.

X

Again looking over the file on Killigan, _'Well he hasn't killed anyone outside the Middle East based on this information.'_, he sighed as he closed the file's folder. _'And it's probably a good thing he didn't tell Kim of the connection the Scot had with Ron Stoppable's death. If she knew she'd slit his throat…Slowly.', _Wade frowned, his eyes narrowed,_ 'I just hope Roman isn't going to murder him out of spite.'_

XX

Once at the airport Roman showed his ID to Security after he exited the car and headed to the Plane Captain waiting for him in the hangar.

"Sign here Sir, she's fueled and ready to go.", the Agent on duty informed him, clipboard at the ready.

After signing for the plane, Roman and the Agent performed a pre-flight on the advanced fighter jet the Russian Military had sent to GJ. Once completed to the satisfaction of each, Roman reached inside the cockpit and pressed a button to open a weapons bay to store his bags and gear for the mission. Gear secured, the slight Russian donned his G-flight suit.

As he was getting ready to put on his helmet the Kimmunicator rang with its familiar tone.

Not sure of who was calling the device, "Hello?", he responded nicely.

"Hey Baby Boy, where's Kim?", Monique asked, ignoring the background noises behind Roman for the moment.

Somewhat relieved, "Oh hi Monique, uh KP's out getting her hair done, she said she was going to meet you there. Hasn't she shown up yet?", the Russian replied, the sounds of a very busy airport heard in the background.

"Uh I'm running a few minutes late. But what are you doing with her? Getting a perm?", Moni chuckled.

"No Monique I borrowed her Kimmunicator because...I wanted to play some games, she has my phone.", Roman replied as a military-grade jet roared down the runway and caused him to stop for a few moments so she could understand him.

"Oh ok, I'll call her on yours then. See you later.", Monique shut the connection down,_ 'I wonder why Ron was on Kim's phone thingie? And where was he, at an airport?'_

After Roman suited up and donned his helmet, he climbed aboard the advanced two-seat fighter jet, strapped in and re-familiarized himself with the layout surrounding him. Checking that forward and his 'Six' were clear, he began the port engine startup sequence for the MIG35D he had been assigned over the summer by the Russian Air Force. After the port engine was in idle he did the same with the starboard engine. Nodding to the ground crew, they removed the wheel-chocks and ran where each could safely see him and the others.

Once clear of personnel and obstructions and, per training, he allowed the power run-up to reach optimal levels before he pushed the throttles forward to roll out of the hangar, to the taxiway tarmac.

When he reached the taxiway he placed his oxygen mask to his face and clicked his radio connection. "This is Rufus 12 requesting taxi instructions."

"Rufus 12 this is Middleton Tower, taxi way 23 left to 16 to runway 63 South. Copy?"

"Roger, Rufus 12 copies."

Within five minutes the Russian Fighter was at the end of 63 South, patiently waiting for his turn to fly out.

"Rufus 12, Middleton tower, you are cleared to Angels 57. Good luck."

"Roger, Rufus 12 copies. Thanks for the info and the hospitality Middleton Tower. We are rolling and in afterburner.", Roman grunted as he was pushed back into his seat from the sudden acceleration of a full throttle takeoff.

Within three minutes he was nearing the altitude authorized by the Tower, pushing the throttles of the RD-33MK engines to their stops.

Taking in the scenery at this altitude, _'The rear seat would be a great place for Kimika, but not this time.',_ he mused as he passed Mach 1.3 and turned to his base course.

XX

Spying her after entering the hair salon, "Hey Kim I tried to call earlier, but Ron answered instead. How come he's got your communications thingie?", Monique asked the red head seated in one of the salon chairs.

Smiling brightly, "Oh he wanted to play some games, you know how he is.", the red head said as she relaxed and closed her eyes while the hairdresser cut some of the split ends off her auburn mane.

Frowning at the memory of the call, "I don't know how he can play anything with all that noise.", Moni replied.

With a start, "Noise, what noise?", Kim asked as she opened her eyes at that bit of unexpected news of her partner.

"The noise I heard when I talked to him, it sounded like he was at an airport or something.", the African-American beauty said. "Now why would he be there?"

Thinking quickly to cover over that sitch, "I'm sure you're mistaken Moni, he's not at the airport, he's supposed to be at home.", Kim quickly said to her. "He's probably got some action movie on TV that is probably filled with explosions and jets zooming around."

At the look Monique took on, Kim saw she may have diverted her friend from accidentally stumbling onto their 'other lives' in Middleton.

"Ok, I can see that.", Monique shrugged as she slowly contemplated this while approaching a chair so she could begin her appointment. Nothing more was said about Ron and his noisy video gaming habits as the Salon Associate began questioning the fashion maven about her hair.

Closing her eyes and settling back in her chair, Kim was anything but relaxed, _'Dammit, where the hell could that partner of mine be right now!'_, she ranted. _'I can't call Wade or Barkin till I get done with Monique…I'm gonna kill that drunken Russian if he took off on another mission by himself!'_, she twitched an eyebrow at her irritation that she couldn't do anything about it until later that evening.

XX

Through the Kimmunicator Wade watched in awe as Roman pushed the throttles to their firewalls. _'Holy Hell!'_, ran through his mind, _'Roman said he had a pilot's license, but I didn't think it involved anything like this! Good thing Kim has no idea about this, or she'd blow a gasket!.'_

Then checking his keyboard and tracking programs, _'Ok, now lets see where Kim is right now…Ah, still at the beauty parlor..'_, he thought, then looked at personal readings, his face taking on a worried look. _'Oh boy, her bio readings are erratic and skewed…'_, he read from his screen.

A shrug and a smirk, _'Oh well, nothing she can do about it now, but I think I'd better order a casket for Roman.'_, he slowly shook his head and then started looking through another database, '_Now where did I put that number for Batesville Casket Company__®? With the way things are going around here, it's best that I have that on hand.'_, Wade frowned. _'But under the circumstances, Stopblaski, better you than me.'_

XX

After flying Mach 2 for a while, Lieutenant Stopblaski dropped down to match the speed of the KC-10 he was fast approaching in the skies over the eastern United States. His refueling hatch door opened, Roman had just enough light for him to guide his jet to the winged boom from the US Air Force tanker tasked to fill his almost empty fuel tanks.

Smirking in his oxygen mask, "Eh know vou are watching Vade. Heve vou ever seen a thing leke des?", the recently minted pilot asked his Tech guru.

Slightly startled at being 'found out' while a little distracted by what the Kimmunicator was transmitting back to his computer, "Uh, not really, Roman. I mean this is the most realistic flight simulator I've ever seen, and yes I know it's real, but maybe I can use that excuse when Kim calls. And from what I'm getting from her bio readings, I can bet _your_ paycheck that she's going to call as soon as she can shake loose from Monique at the hair boutique.", he said with absolute certainty.

"Oh and before Eh consider taking vou up on bet, how can vou be so sure she's going to call you tonight about meh?", Roman baited the young man.

"Her bio readings are fluctuating quite a bit right now and that tells me she's very upset. So I'm quite sure she's gonna be calling me the second she gets away from Monique.", he shot back, more than a little ticked at his Russian teammate.

An eyebrow raising as he kept watch on his jet, the boom and the aerial tanker as they danced in the skies over eastern Virginia, "Vhat? Ey only been gone a little more den hour and Eh have three or so more hours more before Eh land in Scotland.", he said in surprise.

Then settling down, "There es isolated airfield not far from castle; I checked and have car waiting…Oh, and Vade, can vou heve MI6 fuel and turn jet around?", Roman asked.

Silent for a few moments, "I've already made the request with MI6 Roman, and I scanned the area where you're headed to let them know you're coming. But I didn't know the exact location you were going to put down, so give me the coordinates and I can let them know where to meet you.", Wade said as he began typing the request to his British counterparts.

After Roman gave Wade the information, the genius' smirk could be 'heard' over the radio, "You know Kim's gonna be waiting at your doorstep when you get home, don't you?"

Chuckling, "Da, Eh know.", he said in his mask. "Hold on, em done with refuel. I have to climb and get speed back up.", as he banked downward to port after he separated from the boom. Once clear, he pushed the throttles and pulled up on the stick to reclaim the twenty thousand feet of altitude he gave up in meeting up with the aerial tanker.

On he flew from there, through the evening and one more in-flight refueling session over the Atlantic before he made his way to Scotland.

Setting the MiG35 down on the fairly short runway, Roman slowed to taxiing speed and followed the truck which guided him to the hangars just off the runway. The flashing lights of the truck alerted all to the passage of the Russian Fighter Jet to its berth in the nearest, large Quonset-styled building.

Guided to the hangar, the Russian slowed until he was directed to park his jet at a designated spot where he shutdown the engines, the instruments and opened his canopy. Assured all was off and the wheels were chocked, Roman stood in his cockpit and made to exit the jet as a ground crewman pushed a mobile stairs up against the airframe.

Two men awaited his descent from the jet. "Greetings Comrade.", one of the MI6 Operatives welcomed him.

Getting right to the subject at hand, "You know why I'm here?", Roman asked.

"You're under special assignment?", the Operative asked in return.

Nodding, "Good, Dr. Load contacted you. I'm here to get the attention of a criminal and terrorist. I don't intend to kill him, just tear his castle to pieces…unless he's stupid. You people haven't had much luck in getting his attention and I'm a little tired of his actions.", Roman said quite seriously. "Do you have any problems with me doing this here?", he followed up with a hard stare.

A little surprised at the grave tone he received from the questions, "What's this bloke to you mate?", the other asked him.

In a very cold tone of voice, "He supplied the equipment used to murder my cousin during a terrorist bombing. His lover is my partner and she's broken up by his death and I have to watch her deal with it every day.", Roman said to them, his English lessons coming through here. "I am very fond of her and want to do something to get this terrorist's attention, mess up his current status quo and get him to operate more out in the open where his activities are more easily observed."

Then, "So either we do this without bloodshed here and now, or the next time he plies his trade he might take down Tower Bridge or something worse, and none of us want that to happen, now do we?", he said.

At their headshakes Roman continued, "Here is the location, I don't need assistance, but you all can watch from a distance.", he said as he pointed to a place on a map he produced. As the two MI6 Agents scanned the map, Roman opened the weapons bay and pulled his bags out.

After looking over the map, the two agents looked to each other and nodded, "Right, let's go then." Turning to a ground crewmember, "Max, make sure this gentleman's little airplane gets refueled and ready for a return trip to the States. I expect he has another appointment straight away he'll need to get to."

Smirking, "Yeah, most likely with my partner.", Roman snorted as he unzipped a bag and pulled out his pistol.

Looking to Roman's bags, "What else do ya have in there sonny?", the first agent asked.

"Enough explosives to level this clown's castle and get his attention.", Roman laughed.

XX

After Kim and Monique said their goodnights, and though it was late, she called Wade to see if Roman was alright, _wherever_ he was at the moment. Kim dialed Roman's loaned phone and waited for her tech teammate to answer.

"Hello.", Wade greeted her. "I figure if this is Roman's phone, it must be Kim…tonight, that is", he snickered a little nervously.

"Hey Wade, how're you doing tonight? Sorry for calling so late, but I was wondering if you've heard from Roman tonight.", Kim asked him. "He seemed a little down after school today, and I wanted to talk to him about that."

Glad he was only talking to her over the phone, "Well I did talk to him a couple of hours ago and he seemed fine to me.", Wade said as he tried not to stutter. "Anyway, he's a big boy and can take care of himself."

Still unaware that her partner was anything but in need of consoling right now, "Do you know if he's up? I'd still like to talk to him.", Kim asked softly.

Now on the spot, but thinking on his feet not quite his forte', "I…I think he's up, but since he didn't have anything going on tonight he might have gone to bed.", Wade struggled to make this explanation believable. "Do you want me to put you through to him?"

Not picking up on his hesitation, "Please and thank you.", her voice perked up.

After a delay of a minute or two, which Kim took to be normal if Wade was attempting to wake Roman up, "Uh, Kim…there's no answer. I guess he's asleep and you know how hard it is to wake him up when he's down for the night.", Wade said in hopes she would give up trying to contact her partner.

The wheels now turning in her mind, "Is he at the Stoppable's place?", she asked, now smelling a rat, and it didn't smell like Rufus.

Caving like a house of cards in a light breeze, "Uh..", he sighed, "No Kim, he's not.", Wade told her.

Now beginning to get agitated, "Wade…Where is he?", Kim said, now beginning to get tweaked.

"I really don't know Kim. Roman ordered me to turn his chip off, and the order also included your Kimmunicator, too.", he said in frustration. "So I'm not sure exactly where he is, but I'm recording everything going on around him.", he offered so she wouldn't shoot the messenger.

After sighing and composing her, "Wade, is he safe?"

"Yes Kim, he's fine."

"And you're sure you can't get me to wherever he is right now…"

"I'm pretty sure of that Kim. But I can tell you he did fly out."

"Who was his pilot?, she asked, thinking she could talk to whoever gave him a lift and see where Roman was dropped off.

"Uh…he _was_ the pilot. He flew himself to wherever he was going.", Wade replied, curious as to how Kim would take that news.

Snorting in amusement, "Well, he couldn't have gotten far.", Kim laughed lightly.

Taking this 'bone' she threw him in her ignorance of what she was not aware of at the moment, "Uh…yeah, Kim, I guess you're right…He couldn't have gotten far…", Wade hesitantly agreed with her.

Picking up on Wade's little 'tap dance' over the phone, "Wade! You're not spilling _all_ here, what haven't you told me?", Kim tweaked over Roman's phone.

Sighing in surrender, "Uh, Kim, when you can fly at Mach Two, you can get pretty far in fours hours.", Wade admitted to Kim.

Now her tweak really starting to rise, "**What** did he _fly_, _Wade_?", Kim ground her teeth.

Trying not to sputter while not quite coming clean about Roman and his flight qualifications, "Kim, remember you were pretty happy he was jet engine qualified?...Well we now have an idea of what he qualified to fly while he was in Russia last summer."

Not quite there, but her tweak gathering speed, "Aaaannnnnddddd!", her voice rising in her growl.

Now matter-of-factly, to divert her ire from him, "You know, now that I think about it, I think I know why the Russians loaned GJ a MiG35D before school started this year.", he offered as a hint to her.

At this Kim's tweak, peaked and it was at times like this that Wade was eternally grateful he didn't take his Mom's advice to wear a headset when taking calls. "**What!?**"**,** she shrieked over the phone. "He's qualified to fly a _MiG35!_?", her voice now above 'Def Leppard concert range', Wade shrunk back from his computer speakers; though Wade was well away from any audio input devices, he saved his hearing for another day.

"Yeah Kim, that's what Stopblaski borrowed, but something tells me that its _his_ assigned bird.", Wade suggested. "The way he handled it..it was like he knew what to expect. He must have put a lot of hours into training on that aircraft last summer.", he said to the sputtering he heard in the background on Kim's end of the call.

After a few moments where Kim took the time to compose herself, "Does Barkin know?", she finally got out without stammering.

"I don't know Kim, and he's in a meeting at GJ until midnight.", Wade reminded her.

Grasping at straws, "And you're sure you can't get a hold of Roman right now?", she asked.

"Yeah, I tried and he's not answering.", came the reply.

Quietly, 'Are you going to stay up?", Kim asked.

"Yeah I am, till he makes it back here."

With a frustrated sigh, "Let me know, ok?", Kim said.

"I'll call when I know he's wheels down here. Now get some sleep, Kim.", Wade recommended.

"Ok, I'll do that, but you tell my **partner** he's got some '_splainin'_ to do!", Kim growled dangerously, hoping the sentiment was passed on to the wildcard Russian.

"Alright Kim you got it.", Wade said before breaking the connection. Then shaking his head in wonder, _'And the Ruskie is in for it now!'_

XX

_Scotland:_

As their truck slowed to a halt, "Laddie, do you want us to go with ya?", one of the MI6 Operatives asked Roman.

"Nyet, but Eh thank you for ride here.", Roman said as he shook his head in the negative. "But for now just set back and enjoy fireworks.", he chuckled as he exited and retrieved his bags.

Unzipping one bag, he pulled out a backpack and slipped it on while slinging the other bag over his shoulder. After removing a pair of night vision glasses and donning them he started jogging the half-mile to the castle.

X

Several minutes later, in the cab of the truck, "Care for some tea, Auggie?", his partner Gus offered from his thermos.

Reaching over to accept a cup, "Don't mind if I do, Gus, thank you.", Auggie replied before casting a thoughtful look down the road Roman jogged down. "We might have a little wait for that bloke to set off his firecrackers, an hour at least. Just enough time to get a drone up, we might learn something from the Ruskie.", August Morton suggested.

X

On a break from taking stock of his surroundings, _'Only had four traps and finally there's the drawbridge.'_, Roman thought as he started to plan his upcoming work. _'No charges on bridge, I want to get out of here dry if I can manage.'_

Two minutes later, two pounds of the highest grade explosives to be found in the business were firmly attached to one corner of the great doors. With a flip of a switch the detonator attached on it went active, just waiting for the signal from a device Roman carried for just such an occasion.

Roman repeated the process on the other side of the door, and then began skirting around the outer castle walls, placing charges that were twice as large as the first two, and set out in a peculiar design. In all, it took him a half an hour to place the charges, and after he was done Roman quietly ran across the drawbridge and to a large boulder that had probably been in place for centuries.

Once in place he pulled out Kim's Kimmunicator and connected with Wade.

"Took you long enough.", the genius snapped, finally able to talk to the Russian.

A little surprised at the reception, "What's the matter Vade?", Roman asked.

Crossing his arms, "Guess who called a couple of hours ago?", Wade answered with a question.

Shrugging indifferently, not really aware of just how much trouble he was in, "My moter…how ded she know how to get hold of meh?", Roman smiled.

"Try Kim, she got suspicious and you know I can't lie to her.", Wade shot back, not amused by Roman's antics on this mission.

Sighing, "Might as well notify Colonel Barkein too, Vade.", Roman said as he exhaled. Smirking through the screen, "Vou never vould have made it at Stalingrad, Et vas no place fer cowards. Stopblaski out.", he said, signing off as he wondered how he was going to get out of this when he got back to Middleton.

XX

Exiting the hours long meeting at GJ, Steve Barkin's frustration at the results of the debriefing of the Will Du bungled mission with Senior, and Senior _and_ Team Possible, was interrupted by the buzzing of his cell phone. After checking the number he pressed an unusual button on its keypad, one that wasn't on 'normal' phones, and engaged the priority encryption within the device.

"Yes Dr. Load, go ahead.", the Colonel greeted his caller.

"Uh, Sir…Stopblaski is out on an Op right now and he's getting ready to engage one of our targets to send a message to him of his displeasure with him.", Wade briefly briefed his superior as he requested.

Rubbing his face in irritation, "Ok, who's the target, and how did the Russian get there?", Barkin huffed.

"Killigan and with a MiG35D, Colonel.", Wade said.

Feeling a headache coming on, "Can you contact Stopblaski?"

"Yeah, but he won't answer, Sir. I can tell you that he's getting ready to set off the charges, but nothing else.", he said to Barkin's further annoyance. "But if you're close to a TV I can stream the video to it.", Wade offered to alleviate his stress of the situation he had no control over.

"I'm on my home so I'm not near one, but record what he's doing over there for playback when I get there. I should be there in half an hour.", Barkin directed Wade.

"Ok Sir, I'll do that, 'cause this is going to be done before you get there….Oh shit! Here we go.", Wade said as his screens showed some explosive activity.

XX

With detonation controller in hand, Roman stood up from his cover, "Hey you dumbassed Scot! I wanna talk to ya!", he yelled at the top of his lungs. Getting no immediate reaction, he spent the next two minutes yelling and throwing pebbles at a window until Killigan opened the window in the stone walls.

Irate at the late hour and the interruption of his sleep, "Do you know what time it is laddie?", Killigan yelled back, not recognizing the blond in his 'front yard'; a mask covering the intruder's face..

"Sure do you haggis munching _freak_, it's time for you to look for a new home!", Roman shouted just before he pushed a button on the detonator, and just as he set it up, three charges went off, blowing a large hole in the base of a stone wall. Two seconds later, three more charges fired and another hole opened up at another wall, with a large crack starting to form above the hole. Then four more charges went off and parts of the wall began to crumble.

Within five minutes, all that was left of Killigan's castle was the tower he was in and the front where the great doors were. After watching the Scot's rising horror throughout his ancestral home's destruction from the road approaching the castle, Roman ducked behind the century's old boulder and pressed a second button on his detonator. Immediately the doors blew inward, leaving bits of wood where six inch thick doors used to be.

Once the smoke and dust cleared Roman jogged across the drawbridge and through the gaping hole in the castle entrance; sidearm in hand as he made for the inner door to the castle. From his bag he drew three more explosive devices which he placed on the thicker door, the only obstacle between predator and prey.

After placing those charges he connected them with primer cord and placed a timer in the configuration on the door. Setting the timer in motion, the Russian quickly ducked outside and hid around the corner from the doors and waited the sixty seconds he set the timer for.

Again another explosion rent the night as the last barricade between Roman and Killigan shattered. And again after waiting for the dust and smoke to clear, Roman carefully entered Killigan's castle.

His destination: the deranged golfer's bedroom.

X

Killigan looked at the spectacle unfolding before him in shock. _'Why is this guy after me?'_, he frantically thought as one last blast shook his castle. A minute after the last blast he heard some scrambling outside his bedroom door before it was kicked in, and then two pops were heard before he blacked out.

After an unknown time had passed, to him anyway, the golf and explosives obsessed Scot started to come to, and as he tried to sit up he found he was restrained in a chair in his bedroom.

"What's going on?", he groggily muttered as he tried to clear his head.

A gun barrel under his chin raised his head for him to see a masked figure in black standing before him.

"Killigan,", he said, his accent indistinguishable through the mask, 'you have hurt my relatives and my friends. If you do not get out of this business now, Eh will kill you and **all** your family.", the eyes grew cold as they narrowed behind the mask. "Now I advise you to leave what's left of your castle because Eh have set more charges, which will level this place.", his voice growled.

Then looking at his watch, "You have four minutes.", he said before cutting the Killigan's restraints and setting off a smoke grenade.

X

Wade, back in his room, was wide-eyed as he watched the unfolding drama, _Man, Roman can be such a prick! Better not piss him off too bad.'_

X

As the Russian exited the rubble of what used to be Killigan's family castle, he made a beeline for a ridge where his ride was parked. Shortly he approached the two MI6 agents.

"Enjoy the show?, Roman asked as the last explosion sounded out in the night, before the tower fell into itself. Killigan had made his escape a few seconds before the last charges went off, and was seen running, in his nightshirt, far into the countryside before losing him in the dark night.

Shaking his head in amusement, "Two hours laddie…Why didn't you just nuke the bugger? You _drove_ in from the States with the right delivery system, and it _would_ have been faster.", Auggie asked him.

Shrugging, "Eh didn't vant him to kell hem, just get hes attention.", Roman said casually. Again looking at his watch, "Can Eh get ride to airfield? My CO is going to vant to talk to meh.", he said in a way that didn't sound promising for him on his return to the States.

"Well if they fire you, I think we can find a place for you in our organization.", Gus laughed to Roman.

"Ef der is opening fer KP, Eh tink about et.", Roman chuckled as he entered the car with his much lighter bags and backpack.

X

After they shook hands, "Good luck to ya laddie, you have all the clearances you need to get home.", Auggie told Roman before he entered the cockpit to go through the pre-flight checks.

Strapped in, Roman began the startup sequence as the mobile ladder was wheeled away. The port engine spooling up successfully, he started on the starboard. When both were at optimum, Roman saluted his acquaintances, then lowered and locked his canopy and made his way out to the runway for the return flight home.

Once airborne several minutes later, Roman called Wade on the Kimmunicator, "Vade, em on way home, vou can turn on tracking chip and Kimmunicator…Flight time should be about four to five hours, depending on headwinds. Es there anything vou have for me?"

"Only that you've got a _debriefing_ session with Barkin…Uh, and I think Kim is gonna want to attend too.", he replied. "I'm glad I'm not in your shoes."

Chuckling, "Eh don't know, Eh could get lucky so close to Mother Russia den Middleton. Eh could claim.."

"You'd better come in and face the music, Roman. Barkin's too pissed right now to talk.", Wade cut in. "See you when you get in, have a good flight.", he said before cutting the connection.

Setting himself for the long flight home, Roman eased through Mach 1 and set his course for the flight back to Middleton, flying at Mach 2 for much of the flight.

X

Five hours and three refuelings later, the big MiG was on final approach into Middleton in the early morning light. Twin puffs of smoke came from the rubber of the main gear as it touched down on the concrete.

'_Ah, et es good to be home again. Eh wonder if firing squad es waiting?'_, Roman mused before the events of the night started to catch up to him when the nose gear touched down.

Spotting the 'Follow Me' Truck waiting on the taxiway, Roman slowed his jet and trailed along behind as it guided him to the hangar where he berthed and shut the big jet down for the night.

As he opened the canopy a familiar figure strode up as Roman unbuckled his straps.

Agent Du stopped beside the ladder placed on the jet, "Follow me you jerk.", he spat at the Russian, then turned and walked to a truck outside the hangar.

From the airport they drove to the nearest tube entrance from where they made the trip to GJ.

After a short ride they were deposited near a conference room they entered and found four people waiting for their arrival, Colonel Barkin, Dr. Director, Kim Possible and Wade Load. Barkin at he head of the table, Dr. Director to his left, Kim to his right and Wade beside Kim.

Upon reaching the table, "Stopblaski, _Attention_!", Colonel Barkin ordered the Russian. Du took a seat at the other end of the table.

The Russian Lieutenant came to attention, stiff as a board, his eyes straight ahead, looking neither left nor right.

Even though Barkin and Dr. Director could see he was exhausted, they let him stew like that for three minutes.

Finally the Marine Colonel broke the silence, "Do you know what you've _done_ Stopblaski? I ought to bust you to civilian.", he growled. Getting no answer, "**Well**?", he leaned into the immediate space of the Russian.

"Sir, as you know, I have the power to use my own discretion about operations.", Roman replied, reminding them of a standing order they were given, by his superiors in Russia, regarding his latitude for individual missions while under their command.

"Why?", Dr. Director asked him.

Glancing to Kim and then her and Barkin, "Permission to speak in private with vou and Colonel Barkein, Ma'am?", Roman asked. "Dare es information dats highly sensitive.", he said from his position of Attention. Something all could see was taxing his physical limits now.

The two senior members of the meeting looked to each other before they nodded, "Du, Possible, Load, go get a cup of coffee.", Barkin growled.

Surprised by this request, "Sir?", Kim asked.

"Do it!", he ordered.

After the three exited the room, Barkin turned to Roman, "Go ahead Stopblaski and sit down; you look like you're going to fall over."

"Sir.", Roman said as he collapsed into a chair.

After a few minutes passed, the Russian composed himself, "Alright, now why the hell did you sign out the MiG and pay Killigan a visit?", Betty asked him.

Looking to both of his superiors, "Ma'am, Sir, as vou know Eh vent through extensive training over summer and am qualified on MiG.", he said. Then at their nods, "That aircraft is assigned to me by Russian Government…So Eh didn't have to sign for et. You can contact the military ef you need to do so.", he assured them, his attitude all business.

Then his visage darkening, "Now, vou remember Eh spent some time in Israel too, over summer." They again nodded, a little taken by surprise at his sudden change in demeanor. "And we are all aware that Lieutenant Possible's boyfriend, meh cousin, was killed en bombing.", he said and then paused to let that sink in.

Anxious for him to continue, "Yes, go on, what's that got to do with what you did tonight?", Betty asked in exasperation.

"Well, Eh was able to shake trees while there and Eh found out vho was responsible for the explosives used en dat bombing.", Roman said.

Also at his limit with the dramatics of his subordinate, "Ok, so you were a very busy little beaver over the summer Stopblaski, but who was it? Because Possible wants to tear that SOB apart.", Barkin cut in.

Smiling at the animal reference used by Barkin, "Dat person was Killigan. And if vou remember, he es a key person of interest in our investigation.", he said as his superiors were taken aback by that information. "Ef she would have come along, she could have found out he vas involved in Ron Stoppable's death and vould have just killed him on spot. That vould have ended her career, or maybe vorse."

While they were taking this in, "This is personal for her. She's been making progress with moving on since Ron's murder, but here, she would have been set back finding out about his murderer now, in this way. Besides if she knew this and took him out before the mission played out, we wouldn't get all rats Killigan ran with.", Roman stated, his English getting _much_ better as he explained his reasons.

Taking a deep breath before continuing, "And that would destroy Kim almost as much as killing Killigan in this way, and she would know she took out a very reliable source who could have led us to more just like him elsewhere in the world.", his eyes took on a haunted look. "She would have started second-guessing herself, and that would ruin her for sure, if it didn't get herself or someone else killed first.", Roman finished, sagging back in his chair, now near exhaustion.

After a few seconds, "I am well aware of what Lieutenant Possible would do to the person responsible for Ron Stoppable's death.", Betty said with a sigh. Looking from Roman to Barkin, "And to prevent her from going off on her own after Killigan I recommend that our Russian Operative here keeps his mouth shut about that information. His off-the-cuff actions tonight did something that will probably benefit the mission in the long term, and it may actually help shorten the mission.", she said while rubbing her good eye with her hand.

Her eye cutting back to the blond, "But we still have to show our _administrative_ _displeasure_ for his flying solo tonight on this off-the-books-mission. So to that end I suggest he performs some extra duty at GJ or elsewhere to throw Possible off the scent on the why of Roman's mission last night.", Betty explained to both men in the room.

Nodding his approval of Dr. Director's suggestions, "I agree.", Barkin said to her. Then looking between her and Roman, "Now when they get back in here, no one mentions anything about what we just talked about.", he directed as he reached to key his radio to contact them.

Pausing before making the call, "But before they get in here…Stopblaski..are you carrying a torch for Possible?", Barkin asked him. Not surprising, to him, Roman nodded; Betty, on the other hand was slightly surprised.

"Is it going to affect your mission performance or your part of the mission?", Betty asked, now concerned of a foxhole romance muddling this mission.

Roman shook his head, his eyes as determined as they had ever seen them. With a short nod, Barkin recalled Kim, Wade and Will from the hall; Du and Load took seats on either side of the Russian, Kim sat next to Barkin.

Standing and clearing his throat while directing Roman to stand also, "We have found Roman's mission, though taken off original mission parameters, was a worthwhile one nonetheless, but the like will **not** be repeated _without_ authorization from me or Dr. Director.", he said peering at Roman. "But nothing about this particular mission is to be discussed for the foreseeable future.", Barkin continued looking to the three younger members of the team.

Looking back to Roman, "And to reinforce that directive upon Roman, and _others_,", he said looking to the other three subordinates, "Lieutenant Stopblaski here is hereby on probation for the next sixty days and will be assigned extra duty during that time."

He paused to let that sink in, "If during this period he doesn't screw up, the incident will be wiped from his record." After a few more moments, he put Roman 'At Ease' and directed the others to stand as well, when Dr. Director strode to the head of the table to address those under her 'command'.

"Possible,", she said to her, "remember you have a date tonight.", she said, reminding all that they were now into the next day. "Report to D Hall tomorrow with what you learn from it." Turning to Will, "Du, get back to work.", then to "Load and Stopblaski, go home and get some rest.", then back to Roman, "Stopblaski, you have extra duty, starting tonight. Meet me in the hangar at 1700.", Dr. Director ordered them.

Before anyone could react to Betty's whirlwind of orders, Barkin growled out, "Dismissed people!"

X

Saying nothing to each other as they made their way to the tubes to exit GJ, Kim waited until she and Roman were well away from the conference room, "Well, what was that all about?", she said as she waved her hands back at the room they just left.

Giving away nothing, "Vou heard, am on probation.", Roman replied.

"C'mon, tell me, why did you fly over there?", Kim tried again

"Vou heard Barkein, dat es classified and given out on 'need to know' basis.", he replied, "Vou have no need to know.", was the curt reply. Then handing over Kim's communication device, "Anyvay, here is vour Kimmunicator back, thank vou for de use of et.", the blond said as he extended it to her.

They stopped when Kim reached into her pocket to retrieve his phone. After he accepted it from her, Roman walked off towards the tubes to exit the facility.

Puzzled at his behavior throughout this entire sitch, "Where are you going, Roman?", Kim asked before rushing to catch up to him. Everything about his actions over the last twenty four hours worried her, so she wanted to get to the bottom of this with him, if he would only let her.

Glancing briefly to her as she came up beside him, "Eh em going home to shower and catch up on some sleep.", he replied. "Eh have to pull extra duty tonight, remember?"

Shocked at his evasion of her questions, "So you're not going to talk?", she asked, her eyes widening.

"Nyet.", was the brief response, his eyes now looking forward to the tubes, his face giving away nothing.

Realizing she would get nothing from him that day about his recent adventures from the direct approach, she decided to try from another angle, "What happens if you break probation?"

Shrugging, "Eh get court-martialed.", was the short reply.

Glad he admitted something regarding _something_ related that night's sitch, "Ok…and what happens if you have to go through that?", she asked, sighing at this 'pulling of teeth' with her partner.

Looking to her as they reached the tube to take them to Bueno Nacho, "Firing squad.", his eyes bored into hers, before he stepped into their outbound tube.

Startled, "WHAT?", Kim paused in mid-step, then rushed to enter the tube with Roman before it closed up.

Nodding, "Da, Russian commanders make sure et not happen again.", Roman frowned, his eyes sad and haunted, as Kim realized he knew full well of this 'procedure' being used to enforce discipline within the ranks of his unit back in Russia.

Incredulous, "Then what possessed you to pull a stunt like the one you pulled last night?", she nearly shouted at him.

Calmly he said to her, "Et wes important and for greater good…jest like when we dumb Ruskies fought at Stalingrad.", then he fell silent before the tube began its ascent to the surface. Nothing more was said during their transit to Bueno Nacho.

Stepping from the tube at the Tex-Mex restaurant, they walked in silence until they reached the point where each would go their separate ways home. During that time, Kim looked over to Roman and noticed his jaw was set, his eyes flat and dull. _'Whatever reason he had for this…it sure must have been important.'_, she thought, still frustrated from his mysterious behavior and his actions of the last day or so.

At the junction where they had to go their own way home, Kim tried again to talk to him, to get him to talk to her, "Roman..I…"

Nodding to her, his eyes sad, but within them something else she could not identify, "I'll see you later KP.", he simply said, then walked away to the Stoppable's home.

Leaving her standing open-mouthed where they parted on the sidewalk.

XXXX

Just when you think they're making progress along the romance-tracks, something comes along to mess up that train…But fear not fellow followers, there's more to come, however it may take a little while to come full circle for these two.

While this will hang over the two of them for the rest of the year, the light at the end of the tunnel for their 'Drama' is eight or nine months from here. Roman did something for the greater good, for more than one reason, for more than one cause. It won't make sense to Kim until the reveal comes so that she doesn't shoot Killigan when she sees him again at the big capture in Unheard Flipper's anchor tale of this ARC. I haven't looked that far ahead to see if and how this comes off, as of this posting, but I'm sure Larry and I will cover that base by then…

Thanks for reading this far and if you want to chime in for some reason, please do!

On another note, in the New Year several of our friends of the site are having their own personal dramas they are working through: Family health issues, job issues and moving issues among them. We wish them all the best as they move forward into their futures and send our thoughts and prayers along to them as well.


End file.
